


Umbrella

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: AU in a dream, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Dream in a Dream, Inspired by song, M/M, Sexual Content, Shared Dreams, Song fic, Swearing, Tom Holland's 'Umbrella' Performance, Umbrellaception, poor Irondad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Wade dreams of umbrellas, rain, leather, and dat shiny bubble booty.





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by most amazing thing ever in the history of amazing things MAKE SURE YOU WATCH THIS EITHER BEFORE OR AFTER unless you've already watched it (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jPCJIB1f7jk - Tom Holland's 'Umbrella' lip sync battle). Yes I legit pretty much described the entire video. Btw all you spideypool shippers need to get writing fics inspired by that video!  
> All the ususal disclaimers~

Aesthetic for this series can be found here->[ https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of)

 

* * *

 

 

The stage was set, lit in bright purple and deep blue.

Wade wasn’t exactly sure where he was, or what indeed he was doing in the large cheering crowd around him, but it didn’t seem to matter when he realised who stood up on the platform ahead.

Peter was standing in the centre of the staged scene, dressed to the nines in a tailored suit, black umbrella in hand and a fedora atop his head. The spotlight illuminated his limber form as he twirled the rain-protective device in his hand around to an old timey tune, before sliding across the floor.

“ _I’m siiingin’ in the rain~_ ” The adolescent spun around seamlessly, singing, or perhaps he was just mouthing, the song as he went. “ _Just siiingin’ in the rain~_ ”

The brunette tapped his way towards the nearby lone lamppost {the fuck was that doing up there?} with zeal, grabbing a hold of it and whirling around.

“ _What a gloooorious feeling~ I’m haaapy again~_ ” He held out his elemental shield of choice in a moment of display, before letting go and tapping away towards the cardboard buildings behind. “ _Just singin’~ singin’ in the rain~_ ”

He tipped his hat, polite as ever, then quickly disappeared behind a collection of camouflaged open umbrellas next to the faux line of houses. Just as he escaped from view six leather clad men armed with black rain barriers stepped up onto stage, followed by an abrupt change in tune.

“ _Uh huh, uh huh~_ ” The group broke into synchronised dance, pumping their umbrella’s to the new tune as the fake set of buildings behind them began to rise out of sight. “ _Uh huh, uh huh~_ ” With the clash of high-hat cymbals the assembly of open umbrella’s unexpectedly dispersed, several sexy women in nothing but leather and nylon [wait was that Vanessa?] scattering away to expose the most striking of all.

Peter.

He strutted out like the stage was his, all eyes on his tightly garbed physique. It seemed impossible only a moment ago he had been fully clothed, now dressed in nothing but a tight leather one piece, stockings, leather boots, and white wrist cuffs. It was enough to give even the straightest of men a twinge between their legs. Wade was already quite certain he’d be able to ‘entertain’ himself hours with the memory alone later.

“ _You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart~_ ” As he sang/synced the sexy men surrounded him in all his booty-shorted glory, moving rhythmically as he swaggered confidently down the centre stage.

“ _Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star~_ ” Peter held the handle of his brolly tight and swayed his hips from side to side in jerky, erection inducing movements as the girls gracefully replaced the guys’ positions around him and began to follow his lead.

“ _Because~ When the sun shines, we shine together~_ ” He dropped to the floor in a kind of slut drop and thrust toward the folded portable canopy, the motion mirrored by the congregation of dancers around him. “ _Told you I'll be here forever~ Said I'll always be your friend~_ ” Peter stood and orbited around the brolly, his mouth ever moving and fuck was that lipstick? “ _Took an oath and I'm’a stick it out till the end~_ ” He flicked the waterproof parasol up between his legs, holding both ends tightly as he proceeded to gyrate his hips and grind down on it and holy shit there went his soul.

“ _Now that it's raining more than ever~_ ” Peter’s hips spun around and god those coxa’s did not lie. “ _Know that we still have each other~_ ” The shut parapluie in his hands revolved around his head before diving nose down to the ground back between his perfect legs. “ _You can stand under my umbrella~_ ” The vigilante stamped his foot and looked right at him, going down in one perfect, fluid movement before jerking his hips towards the gamp once again and lord it was like being born again as a horny teenager. “Y _ou can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh~_ ” His hips didn’t stop, body swaying and rolling, getting so low his knee almost touched the floor. “ _Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh~_ ”

Peter stood elegantly and cat-walked away, his perfect unmarred torso exposed by the low back contrasted by black latex. Just below his ripe, glossy ass shone, hips swaying with every step and hot chimichunga Wade wanted to grab it right then and there.

“ _You can run into my arms, it's okay, don't be alarmed, come into me~ There's no distance in between our love~_ ” The bumbershoot was sneakily abandoned before Peter made his way over onto a new section of the stage, flinging water from the platform as he arrived.

“ _So come on let the rain pour~!_ ” His arms splayed out in the air as it began to rain down on him from above, the magic mike wannabes strolling back into sight. “ _I'll be all you need and moooooore~! Because~! When the sun shines, we shine together~_ ” Water splashed up under their feet at their aggressively sexy movements. Peter spun around, falling to the floor on his knees and passionately slamming his foot and hand down on the ground, sending droplets flying before getting straight back up. “ _Told you I'll be here forever~_ ” He reeled around before waving his arms in the air in perfect sync with the umbrella wielding dancers around him, water sliding down his supple body like sweat during a heated session. “ _Said I'll always be your friend~_ ” He flung himself into a one handed hand stand, the one-piece tightening in all the right places as he set the water beneath him back into the air. “ _Took an oath that I'm'a stick it out till the end~_

“ _Now that it's raining more than ever~_ ” Sparks began to fly, lighting up the adolescent like the night, and sexy as it was surely that wasn’t safe with all the water around. “ _Know that we still have each other~ You can stand under my umbrella~ You can stand under my umbrella~_ ” Peter’s hand ran down his front and dear god yes, “ _ella, ella, eh, eh, eh~_ ” he was whipping his wet hair around and around, splashing water towards the screaming audience before spinning around on his knees at top speed. “ _Under my umbrella, ella, ella~_ ” He licked down his wet arm and looked right into Wade’s eyes, before flicking his hair back and getting back up on to his feet. “ _eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh~_ ”

Peter flipped forward, slamming down onto his back as everyone around him collapsed, and in that second of impact everything went black.

 

§

 

Wade woke with a start, his eyes flashing open up to the cracked ceiling. He panted lightly into the darkness, realising his situation.

He lay in his apartment bed in the dark hours of the early morning, a comfortable weight tucked under his arm and a bitch of an erection between his legs.

 _That_ had been one hell of a dream, made even better by the naked brunette breathing softly by his side.

Wade turned his head ever so slightly to observe the other and found Peter was perfectly peaceful, long lashes gracing his cheeks and the tiniest smile on his lips as he leant against the merc’s pectoral, his arm awkwardly flung over his head. His neck was covered in healing hickies from the night before (where on anyone else it would have taken at the least three days to heal on Peter they seemed to vanish overnight), reminders of their rigorous after patrol bugger.

{Lol get it, bugger! Cause Petey’s a bug!}

[Arachnid, moron.]

{Shhh you’ll wake the angel!}

Wade couldn’t help smile, resisting the temptation to borrow the other’s hand or thigh to relieve himself. His own would do, the anti-hero mused as he attempted to sneak his automated portable fapper down between his legs without disturbing the brunette.

“Mmmmm~” Oppsie daisy, moving his leg had been a mistake, the hero was one hell of a light sleeper with his super sensitivity. It usually didn’t pose an issue as Wade tended to sleep completely catatonic, like a possum playing dead, a defence mechanism he’d unconsciously adopted over the years.

Wade froze, but the damage was done. Peter’s brown eyes slowly blinked open to meet his.

“Wade?” He mumbled quietly, casting the mercenary a sleepy, confused look. It was too adorable, and in the moment the man’s self control snapped.

Peter gasped as he was unexpectedly pounced, Wade’s tank arms wrapping around him as his textured lips attacking the younger’s. The mutate wasted no time melting into the feverish kiss, sliding his arms up around his strange boyfriend’s neck.

The hyperactive ex-soldier was pressing up against him excitedly at the retaliation, tonguing his mouth enthusiastically. Wade’s hardened erection pushed into Peter’s pelvis and the younger chuckled against his lips, realising the reason for the man’s impromptu attack.

When he finally let them part for air the smaller was panting heavily, still looking slightly frazzled.

“Would you by any chance be willing to wear lipstick and leather at any point?” Wade asked suddenly, appearing completely serious. Peter stared at him shocked a moment before letting out a sleepy giggle between heavy breaths.

“I might beeee, persuaded~” The younger tempted, gently rubbing the scars of Wade’s mid trapezius.

Man, sleepy Peter was the absolute best!

The brunette let out another quiet tinkle of laughter as Wade scrambled on top of him, drowning his laughter in filthy kisses and moans.

 

§

 

“GAAHH!” Tony awoke with a loud gasp, almost falling right off his stool.

For a moment he sat completely still, skin covered in a cold feverish sweat and eyes frighteningly wide as his chest heaved erratically.

Rhianna’s ‘Umbrella’ played over the radio sitting on his lab desk, and he couldn’t help feel physically ill as his nightmares played over.

Tony slammed down on the devices power button, his stomach still churning as it silenced.

Left with no other option he frantically searched around for his emergency whiskey, locating it half empty in one of the draws. Tony twisted it open desperately and hurried over to the window, in immediate need of some fresh air to help clear his head.

Any more of this and he was going to need some serious therapy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! I thought the song was really fitting for Peter and Wade's relationship too, with Peter being the type to be loyal and loving to wade despite his mental health issues. I also had fun coming up with alternative words for 'umbrella' :D  
> Remember to Kudos!


End file.
